


Requiem

by tres_fucking_bien



Series: The x Zoldyck x Artist [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_fucking_bien/pseuds/tres_fucking_bien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi Zoldyck is a well-known tattoo artist in the better side of York Shin. He owns a shop and is often visited by an old acquaintance with a strange love for all-things circus that loves to watch him work and create mesmerising art on people's bodies that last a lifetime. Little did he know that certain acquaintance will lead to his demise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update regularly (PROBS WON'T) every other week if I can.

Inside the quiet studio the only sound that could be heard was the buzzing of the machine Illumi was using to embed the image onto the man's body. The room was brightly lit, the walls painted with black and floor covered in oak panels. There was a single window looking out into the busy streets of Yorkshin. All over the walls were plastered impeccable designs for all eyes to see. "Alright, we're done. Come to the mirror to take a look," Illumi put aside the tool and lead the man to the mirror. The man had admired the piece of art now being a part of his body. He smiled and said "My, Illu. You're truly talented~" to which Illumi simply replied with "Do you like it, Hisoka?" and started heading to the bin to throw away his gloves. Hisoka was wearing a loose tank top which showed off his sleeve tattoos and Illumi's newest creation just below his collar bone. The tattoo was four cards disintergrating into birds flying off into the distance with lilies and spider lilies in the background. Hisoka admired the skillful design, "Mhmm...I love it, Illu~" hidden lust lingered in his words. Illumi's face remained straight at the comment as told Hisoka how to treat the design while still fresh. "Oh and remember to put cream on it," Illumi searched his desk for extra cream that could be lying around, "Ah! Here it is, use this," he handed the still unopened tube to Hisoka. "Well, thank you, Illu~" Hisoka put the tube in his pocket and watched Illumi pin his hair in a messy bun using some strangely shaped pins.

Hisoka's interested eyes followed Illumi's every move, watched his hands move with speed and accuracy. 

"What are you looking at?" Illumi had his arms crossed and head tilted to one side. His face forever unchanging. That's when Hisoka noticed. "Did you get a haircut, Illu~?" he asked, noticing Illumi shaved the side of his head, patterns embedded in the stubbly hair. The rest of his hair swept to one side. Illumi touched the shaved part of his head and replied thoughtfully "Oh...I did, why?" Hisoka mused to himself, "You looks so delicious, I could devour you at this very moment~" Hisoka's eyes were full of delirium as his eyes memorised the creations covering Illumi's porcelain skin. Hisoka licked his lips, staring into Illumi's eyes, which had no hint of emotion in them. "That's great, now leave this place I don't have any motivation to deal with you today," Illumi turned to leave but Hisoka grabbed him by his wrist and swirled him around, taking Illumi by surprise and planting a kiss where head and neck met which made Illumi let out an involuntary moan, quiet but still audible. "Then let me motivate you~" Hisoka whispered seductively, eyes glazed over with lust and a visible bulge residing in his pants. Even at this moment Illumi's face remained unchanged as he pulled away from Hisoka's grip and opened the door gesturing for him to leave as he said "go away Hisoka," this time round Hisoka smiled to himself and quietly obeyed, leaving the parlour with a loud clicking of his heels.

The moment the door slammed shut Illumi turned away from the door and looked over his schedule for today. He had 20 minutes of free time before he'd have to go on to his next customer. He heard the phone ring in the other room so he went to pick it up.

"Zoldyck Parlour, how can I help?" he began.

"It's me, Chrollo, I'll be in town later today so I'll pop in if you're free," Illumi felt traces of happiness as he heard his friend speak, he hadn't seen Chrollo in 3 years because he was always travelling.

"I have time after 8pm. Come then. Knowing Hisoka he'll probably be here too," Illumi had already started to make plans for the evening to make sure a reunion wouldn't change into some twisted drinking game that Hisoka thought up.

"Mhm, that's alright, I should probably say hello to him too," Illumi heard Chrollo laugh slightly on the other end.

"Alright, I'll see you at 8 then," Illumi confirmed and calculated how much time he'd have for clean-up.

"Alright, see you then," Illumi heard the line go dead and put the phone down.

It was 5pm and he had three hours until Chrollo (and Hisoka) arrived. He would have to cancel the next appointments or he wouldn't make it in time. Illumi walked over to the door and changed the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' and looked to the right to check the time on the clock. They're late anyway, so it won't matter much, he thought. He pulled the white curtains, blocking the sunlight and dimmed the lights. He hated having them that bright but they were necessary to avoid mistakes in his work. His boots made a loud thumping noise as he strolled towards the fridge that stood in the far corner of the room and took out a can of beer and drank from it, throwing the can away after finishing it he walked towards a white leather sofa and sat on it as he took out his phone to text Hisoka. He swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it, typing in his password. He saw he had 4 missed calls but ignored them as he opened the messenger app.

Illumi: 17:10 - Chrollo will be here at 8pm, come if you want.

Before he could put his phone away, it made a sound and he looked down at his screen instantly.

Hisoka: 17:10 - But of course I'll be there~ Red or White?

Illumi: 17:11 - What?

It took a while before Illumi understood what Hisoka ment. 

Hisoka: 17:11 - I'm talking about wine, my dear Illu~

Illumi: 17:12 - I know. Bring both.

This is something he'll regret.

Hisoka: 17:13 - Sure~ Anything else?

Illumi: 17:13 - Beer. That's all.

Illumi typed that last message and put his phone down. He heard the familiar 'bing' noise coming from his phone but he didn't bother reading the message. He got up from the sofa and made his way to a room located to the right of the sofa. He turned on the light as he opened the door, sudden brightness hurting his eyes. Illumi used his arm to shield from the light as he searched for a change of clothes he could wear while cleaning. After finding a loose t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms he proceeded to clean the entire studio. It took him hours to clean all the dust that has accumulated without his knowledge but finally he was done. It was 19:15 so he had around 20 minutes to shower and dry his hair before Chrollo and Hisoka arrived. He returned to the closet once again, grabbing an oversized shirt and jeans with rips going down the legs. The shirt exposed his collarbones but since it was only Hisoka and Chrollo he couldn't care less. 

Turning on the water and stepping into the shower, Illumi stood naked and let the water droplets hit his exposed skin. He felt his muscles relax from the warmth of the water as he reached out to grab the shampoo bottle standing at the edge of the bath. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand an running his hands through his hair, Illumi enjoyed the feeling of the mixture of shampoo and water sliding the crook of his spine, causing him to shiver a little. The bathroom walls were covered in teal mosaics and the floor was a mix of orange and yellow marble blending into each other. Illumi turned off the water after cleaning his body and stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his hair as he moved to grab the light-brown towel hanging from the heater on the wall. He dried his body, material gliding over his tattoos, memories embedded into skin to never be forgotten and be constantly reminded of. He looked at the ink covering his skin and felt a a pang of sadness which quickly wore away and was then replaced by rage. Indescribable rage washed over him. He felt betrayed. Despite that he tore his mind away from those thoughts and quickly got dressed. He left the bathroom brushing his hair and went to check the time. 19:45 glowed in bright red numbers on the alarm clock. It took him more time than he hoped it would. Illumi blow-dried his hair and combed it back into a ponytail. It was just before 8pm, Chrollo and Hisoka will be here any minute now, just as Illumi thought that he heard his doorbell ring.

Ah, here they are, he thought, checking there was no mess left. He walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal Hisoka and Chrollo standing outside. Hisoka was wearing a thin, sleeveless turtleneck which hugged his body, and black trousers that had card suits on the pockets. He was holding two plastic bags full of beer and wine. Chrollo on the other hand wore a navy blue v-neck sweater and black jeans which were tucked into his ankle boots. His hair was down and the tattoo on his forehead was uncovered.

"Ready for a night of fun, Illu~?" he heard Hisoka say as he let them inside.

This was going to be a night he would rather not remember.


End file.
